Patrick's New Date
by FreddiDaFish27
Summary: Love is in the air in Bikini Bottom! But Patrick is alone. He is attracted to Princess Mindy. Can SpongeBob help his best friend win her heart, and retain his new relationship with Sandy? (Sequel to SpongeBob's New Date.)
1. Friday Evening

Chapter 1: Friday Evening

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm back, with my second SpongeBob SquarePants Fanfiction! Before you read this one, however, I must let you know that this is the sequel to my first one, SpongeBob's New Date. So, you should read it first, which answers many questions about the story, such as "Who's SpongeSusie? And who's Randy? And why are they a couple?" and "Why are SpongeBob and Sandy suddenly a couple?". Make sure you read the full story, as the ending is a surprise as to how things end up. You've already read it? Then continue with reading this one!

It had been several weeks since the Starlight Dance. SpongeBob and Sandy sometimes kissed and held hands, but other than that, they still did all their usual activities before they became a couple. SpongeBob wanted to ask Sandy out on a date, but he was too nervous. He was sure he would some day, though. He hadn't heard from SpongeSusie or Randy since the dance, but they were probably doing just fine.

Now, it was a Friday evening at The Krusty Krab. Squidward gave out the last order for the day, and it was sunset.

"SpongeBob, I need a Krabby Patty for Table 17!" he yelled.

"Coming right up!" eagerly replied SpongeBob.

SpongeBob just realized how often he received orders for Table 17. SpongeBob had two guesses as to who was there now. It was either his ex-girlfriend SpongeSusie, or Sandy.

 _Either_ , he thought, _would be fine, but I'd prefer Sandy._

As SpongeBob served the meal, he got his wish! The familiar squirrel was sitting there, smiling at the waiter. SpongeBob couldn't help but blush. Sandy was also no longer wearing a suit, but dressed in casual clothes. He assumed that she, like before, had made another thing to help her breathe water instead of air.

"Howdy, SpongeBob!" she greeted.

"Hi, Sandy!" SpongeBob replied. "And here's a very special Krabby Patty for a very special girl!" he said, giving her the Krabby Patty.

"Aww, thank you, Spongey," she replied. "And before you go, how about one more thing?"

Meanwhile, Squidward was searching for his co-worker, angrily. "SpongeBob, where are you? Mr. Krabs is worried sick! It's closing time!" Then, he spotted the fry cook. There he was, at Table 17, making out with his own customer.

Squidward made a disgusted grunt at the sight of that. Then, he called Mr. Krabs. "Mr. Krabs, why is your employee making out with a customer?"

Mr. Krabs burst in the dining room, and yelled angrily. "SpongeBob, this isn't Valentine's Day! Get back to work!"

The couple immediately stopped their kiss, confused. "Get back to work? But I thought it was closing time!" said SpongeBob.

"It **is** closing time!"

"But—"

"Don't throw your buts at me! Get our anchors out of your pants!"

So, all four of them left the restaurant. Mr. Krabs and Squidward ran home, but SpongeBob and Sandy remained outside the building.

"SpongeBob," asked Sandy, "do you want to walk home with me?"

The sponge's heart rose after she asked that. "YES!" he replied, in excitement.

So they began their walk.

Stay tuned!


	2. Evening Walk

Chapter 2: Evening Walk

SpongeBob and Sandy walked all the way to SpongeBob's house as the sun set, their hands deeply holding, and they stood very close to each other, with great smiles on their faces.

"The sunset sure is beautiful, ain't it, SpongeBob?" asked Sandy.

"Yeah," replied SpongeBob. "But I think you're even more beautiful, Sandy."

"You really think so?"

"I do, one-hundred percent."

"I think you are, too, SpongeBob."

"Thank you very much," replied the sponge. He couldn't think of a person he'd want to walk home with more than Sandy. Then, however, he realized he had an important question.

"Sandy?" he asked, nervously. "I, uh…have a question."

"What is it?" she answered.

"Uh…I was wondering, if you'd like to…you know…um…" SpongeBob tried to ask her out on a date, but he just couldn't do it. He just kept stuttering.

"…go on a date with me?" Sandy asked, trying to finish SpongeBob's question.

"Yeah, a date," answered SpongeBob, shocked that she knew what he was trying to say. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, of course I do, silly!" she said, smiling. "Where'd you like to go?"

"I was thinking…Johnny's Bar and Grill?" he asked, choosing a restaurant that was a good choice.

"Sounds good!" she responded. "See you on Sunday night, Spongey!"

Finally, the couple had arrived at SpongeBob's pineapple house. It was now almost nighttime.

"Goodbye, Sandy!"

"Goodbye, SpongeBob!"

Before Sandy left, and SpongeBob entered his house, they both kissed again. SpongeBob went inside in a great mood, but as soon as he got inside, he was in for a surprise…

Stay tuned!


	3. Patrick's Depression

Chapter 3: Patrick's Depression

As soon as SpongeBob got in, he was surprised at two things. One was that on his couch was his best friend, Patrick. The other was that he was sobbing.

"Patrick?" he called. "What are you doing here? And why are you so sad?"

Patrick briefly stopped crying and spoke in a serious voice. "Oh, hey, SpongeBob. To answer your three questions: Number one, I like to be inside your house when you forget to lock the door when you're gone. And number two," Patrick started crying again, "I don't have a date!"

"Why do you say that?" SpongeBob asked.

"Because…" Patrick sobbed…"I saw you and Sandy walking walking home together out the window! And you kissed!"

SpongeBob thought that it was creepy that Patrick snuck into his house and watched him and Sandy outside the window, but he still felt very sorry for him.

"Patrick, you don't need to cry. Not everyone has a date."

"Oh, **yeah**?" asked Patrick. "Everyone **I know** has a date. You have Sandy, Squidward has Squilvia, Mr. Krabs has Mrs. Puff, Plankton has Karen, and even your ex-girlfriend SusieBob has Randy!"

"It's **SpongeSusie** ," corrected SpongeBob. As Patrick continued to cry, SpongeBob tried to think of something to cheer him up. And then it hit him…

"Patrick, I have an idea! Meet me at my house tomorrow morning. If you can tell me about what you're looking for in love, I can help you get it."

"You will?" asked Patrick, wiping the tears from his face.

"I promise!" happily said SpongeBob.

Patrick then hugged his best friend, a little too hard. "Thanks, pal! You're the best!" he said.

Stay tuned!


	4. Dating 101

Chapter 4: Dating 101

The very next morning, Patrick arrived at SpongeBob's pineapple.

"Welcome, Patrick," SpongeBob greeted Patrick at the door. "Come on in, and follow me to the library."

So they went into SpongeBob's giant library. Surrounding the room were seemingly thousands of books, which he hadn't even come close to reading them all, because he had so much.

SpongeBob got out a pencil, paper, and a clipboard, and they sat down.

"Wait, what are we doing again?" Patrick asked, confused.

"Patrick," he explained, "you're supposed to tell me what you're looking for in love, so I can help you get a date. Remember? You were crying yesterday because you wanted one."

"Oh, right," Patrick responded, happily.

"So, tell me. What do you find attractive for women?"

"Well, let me think about it…" Patrick began. "I like mermaids," he said, after thinking about it for a few seconds. "I think they're **hot**."

"Ah, I see," said SpongeBob. "So, you'd rather date someone who's not your own species?"

"Yep."

"Mer…maids," SpongeBob said to himself as he wrote it down. "Actually, I don't think I need a clipboard. I think we've all got you covered."

"So…how do we find a mermaid?" Patrick asked.

"Well, let's look up them in the phone book." SpongeBob brought one enormous and heavy phone book, struggling to hold it up. It was so heavy, his arms fell off, just as he was about to put it down near Patrick.

He got his arms back, and SpongeBob searched for the "mermaid" section of the phone book. "Ah, here we go, mermaids," he said. But then he noticed something about it.

"Hmm…there appear to only be seven mermaids. And they're all royalty. Are you sure you want such high class, Patrick?"

"Yes, I'm okay with that."

"Well, if that's true, and if you get married, you'll become part of royalty, too!" SpongeBob realized, in surprise. "Let's see if anyone is available."

Then he looked through the list of them.

"Queen Hargen…married to Kind Quenstar. Princess Melinda…married to Prince Jaman. Princess May…married to Prince July. Princess Jamie…single, but she's only two years old. Princess April…married to Prince August. Princess Sea…married to Prince Ocean."

"Well, Patrick, there's only one mermaid that you can date: Princess Mindy."

"Oh, I remember her. I think she's **pretty** ," Patrick said in a dreamy voice, recalling her. She was the daughter of King Neptune and helped SpongeBob and Patrick on their adventure to stop Plankton from ruling the city after stealing the king's crown.

"Alright, then," SpongeBob said. "Then we shall make an important visit to the castle." So, they set out on an adventure.

Stay tuned!


	5. Visiting Royalty

Chapter 5: Visiting Royalty

"This is it!" SpongeBob excitedly told Patrick, as they came close to King Neptune's castle the next day. "Now, you remember the plan, don't you, Patrick?" he then asked.

"Uh…what plan?" Patrick asked, confused.

"Patrick," SpongeBob explained, "the plan is that you're going to ask Mindy for a tour of the castle. You'll get to know a lot about her there. And at some point, you'll ask her out on a date. Got it?"

"Got it," Patrick answered, confidentially.

Meanwhile, Princess Mindy was in her room on her bed, reading an article of her favorite magazine, _Princess Monthly_. Suddenly, a knock came on her door. "Come in," she said.

The person at the door was none other than King Neptune himself. "You have a visitor," the king told her.

The princess came up to the front door of the castle, and opened it to see SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Hello, your majesty," the sponge said, bowing down to her. "My friend Patrick here would like to take a tour of your castle."

"Hello, SpongeBob and Patrick!" she greeted them. "As you wish, Patrick. Come on in. Do you want to join us, SpongeBob?"

"Sure," SpongeBob answered.

They then walked in, to see the hallway. "First, we have our grand hall," Mindy explained, as they walked through it. "On the walls, we have portraits of every king and queen who's ruled Bikini Bottom so far."

"Wow," the two visitors remarked in amazement. SpongeBob and Patrick knew Mindy was right about there being portraits of **every** kind and queen – there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of them on the wall! Patrick's guess was 50.

"So, who are all the kings and queens in these pictures?" Patrick asked.

"Well, first, we've got King Martin I," Mindy said, pointing to the painting that was on the left wall, the closest to the start of the hallway, and near the ceiling.

"And then we have King George…" Princess Mindy then went through the name of every single king and queen, which took about ten minutes. SpongeBob and Patrick weren't focused very well, but they were both impressed that she knew them all, especially Patrick.

"…and finally, King Neptune," Mindy said, pointing to the farthest painting down so far. The tour then continued through all the other rooms of the castle, and it seemed to go on for an hour. Finally, they headed back to the hallway and were about to leave. "Well, that's all. See you later!" Mindy told them.

"Bye!" SpongeBob and Patrick said. They then walked out the door. But after about ten seconds, Patrick remembered something…

"SpongeBob, wait! I forgot to ask her out! Let me go back in for a minute…"

Mindy was soon surprised when there was another knock at the door. Another surprise when she saw Patrick again at the door.

"Hi, again, Mindy. I just realized I forgot to tell you something," Patrick explained.

"What is it?"

"Uh…it was…" Patrick tried to think of it, but he couldn't remember. "I don't know. Well, it probably wasn't something important."

"Okay. See you later, then," Mindy said.

But then Patrick finally remembered!

"Oh, now I remember!" Patrick suddenly exclaimed. "Do you want to go on a date sometime next week?"

Mindy was, again, surprised to hear him ask that. But it sounded just fine. "Sure," she responded. "I'm available tomorrow that night. Where do you want to go?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"Well, then, why don't I think of where we should go?" Mindy asked. "Does Johnny's Bar and Grill sound good?"

"Yeah!" Patrick smiled. "Let's go, then!"

"See you tomorrow, night!"

"Wait…where were we going again? And at what time?" Patrick suddenly asked.

"Hmmm…you seem to have a problem with memory, Patrick. But I think you're kinda cute that way."

Patrick smiled, blushing slightly. Mindy then wrote the details on a piece of paper, and handed it out to Patrick. It said:

Date with Mindy

Saturday, and 6:30 PM

Johnny's Bar and Grill

"Here, take this with you," she explained. "Then you'll remember."

"Okay, I will. See you tomorrow night!" Patrick said, leaving happily.

"So, did you get a date?" SpongeBob asked Patrick.

"I sure did! It's tomorrow!" he said, smiling.

"Great! I can't wait to hear how it goes!" SpongeBob answered him.

The two then walked back home.

Stay tuned!


	6. The First Date(s)

Chapter 6: The First Date(s)

Author's Note: Sorry I took over a year (2 years?) to update this story! I have been busy with other work, and am also working on an animated movie called _The Defenders of the World_. But here it is…chapter 6 of Patrick's New Date!

On Saturday, it was around 6:00 PM, and SpongeBob was in the house, excitedly waiting for the moment when Sandy would appear at the door…

The doorbell suddenly rang. Could it be? SpongeBob opened the door with a smile on his face, and there she was! The very person he expected was there, and was just as happy as SpongeBob was.

"Howdy, SpongeBob!" said Sandy. She was wearing clothes similar to the clothes SpongeBob had last seen her in.

"Are you ready?" the eager sponge excitedly asked his date. "Of course I am, silly!" she responded.

SpongeBob and Sandy walked the way to the restaurant, and SpongeBob occasionally checked his watch to see if they would be on time for their reservation. They were both glad to finally reach the place, Johnny's Bar and Grill, in downtown Bikini Bottom.

Johnny's Bar and Grill was what you'd expect at a typical bar-and-grill chain restaurant: a bar where adults can order beer, many different tables with a number of TVs showing different sports channels on TV, and some tables offered a window table. SpongeBob approached the mom at the counter towards the front of the restaurant.

"Are our reservations ready yet?" SpongeBob asked the clerk. "Do I know you?" the clerk asked him. The clerk certainly didn't, and he hadn't seen a stranger-looking couple.

"I'm Sandy, and this is my friend – and date, SpongeBob," Sandy explained to him. "Next time, remember to tell the clerk our names first."

"Right," SpongeBob said. The clerk then led the couple to their table, which was fortunately located next to a window, so they had a nice view to look at outside.

"Ain't it nice?" asked Sandy. "Yeah, it sure is," replied SpongeBob.

Just then, however, SpongeBob heard a familiar voice say "Hi, SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob, rather surprised, turned around to see Patrick, with Mindy at his side.

Stay tuned!


	7. The First Date(s) (continued)

Chapter 7: The First Date(s) (continued)

"Patrick? Mindy? What are you doing here?" asked SpongeBob, confused.

"Don't you get it?" Patrick answered. "This is my dinner with Princess Mandy."

" **Mindy** ," the princess corrected. "Princess **Mindy**."

SpongeBob was very shocked to find out that by pure coincidence, his date with Sandy was happening at the exact same time and place as Patrick and Mindy's! But he was actually more concerned than surprised. _Sure, Patrick is a good friend, but he can cause problems sometimes_ , thought the sponge. He was especially worried that this could really ruin his incredibly special night with the **true** girl of his dreams.

"Tri…pul…dee…loox…" Patrick said, trying to read one of the menu items. Mindy helped him out. "That says 'Triple Deluxe Special'," she said.

"What's that?" asked Patrick.

"That's like a normal burger, but with triple bacon and tomatoes."

Already, SpongeBob, as well as Sandy, was annoyed – and slightly disturbed – by Patrick. "Can we sit at another table?" SpongeBob asked his date, rather anxiously.

"No, we can't!" Sandy answered. "We have to be supportive of our friend! We want to be nice to our friend, right?"

"I guess so," SpongeBob answered, disappointed.

"Besides, we've got such a nice view outside!" Sandy encouraged him.

Just then, the waiter appeared. "What would you guys like to order?" he asked Patrick and his date.

"I'd like one Krabby Patty, please," Patrick answered.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have anything called a 'Krabby Patty' on the menu," the waiter said.

"Patrick, this isn't The Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob yelled to him.

"SpongeBob, be quiet!" Sandy told him.

"Patrick, you have to order something that's on the menu at this restaurant, Johnny's Bar and Grill," Mindy said to her date. "Why don't you try a regular hamburger?"

"Okay, I'll have that."

"And what would you like, your highness?" the waiter asked Mindy. Mindy always felt good when someone recognized her as royalty.

"I'll have whatever Patrick's having," Mindy happily replied.

"And what would you two like to have?" the waiter asked the sponge and squirrel.

"I'd like a Triple Deluxe Special burger," SpongeBob answered.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Sandy asked.

"I'm as sure as my pants are square!" confidently remarked SpongeBob.

"And I'd like the steak, medium-rare, Texas-fried," Sandy said.

"Very well, then," the waiter said, and then left.

SpongeBob was excited to eat his dinner, especially with Sandy, but he felt a little angry and worried about Patrick. Already, he had had enough of Patrick for disrupting his special night and was worried that things would only get worse.

About 15 minutes later, Sandy asked SpongeBob, "Excuse me, but do you mind if I go to the restroom?"

"I don't mind at all," replied SpongeBob. Sandy left to go to the restroom, and SpongeBob could see, coming towards their tables, their food!

"Here's your food," the waiter said, delivering several plates to Patrick and Mindy's table. "Looks delicious!" Patrick said, excitedly.

"And here's yours," he said again, delivering the food to SpongeBob and Sandy's table.

SpongeBob thought about digging in, but he then remembered how it's polite to wait for everyone at the table to be there before starting eating. So he patiently waited.

However, he then saw Patrick eat his food, and he ate his food very fast! He gave a loud belch afterward. "Uh…Patrick?" Mindy said to Patrick, surprised and slightly weirded out by what had just happened. Then Patrick saw the food on SpongeBob and Sandy's table. "More food!" excitedly exclaimed Patrick. He then rushed over to the table.

"Patrick, don't you – " SpongeBob tried to warn Patrick, but before he could finish, Patrick quickly gobbled up and swallowed SpongeBob's Triple Deluxe Special burger! "Patrick, why did you just – "

Again, he got cut off as to his horror, Patrick quickly ate Sandy's steak! Patrick happened to be such a messy eater that some bits of food had landed on SpongeBob's shirt, as well as on the table.

"Patrick, that was SpongeBob and Sandy's food," Mindy told Patrick. "You don't eat anyone else's food."

"Oh," replied Patrick, seriously. "Sorry, SpongeBob!"

Just when SpongeBob didn't think it couldn't get any worse, Patrick led Sandy out of the room, excitedly. "Come on, I'll show you where to get some good ice cream!"

"Uh, don't we have to pay before we leave?" Mindy asked, confused.

"Nonsense! We can do it later."

Just a few seconds after Patrick and Mindy unexpectedly left the restaurant, SpongeBob was planning to abandon it, too, but Sandy returned from the restroom.

"Hi, SpongeBob!" Sandy happily said to the sponge. "Is my food here yet?" Then she saw SpongeBob at his table, with noticeable food stains on his shirt, and equally noticeable crumbs on both hers and SpongeBob's plates, as well as additional food stains on the table. Sandy gasped, shocked at the scene.

"My food came here and you **ate** it?! **And yours**?! And you ate it very quickly?!"

SpongeBob was just as worried as she was. "No, it's not what it seems! Patrick did it!"

"Yeah, right," Sandy responded, annoyed. "He's not even here anymore! And neither is Mindy!"

"But they just **were**! And they left the building in a flash!"

"I just can't believe…you would **lie** to me like that," said Sandy in a concerned voice. "It's **obvious** that you did it. Just look at your shirt!"

"But I didn't!" Then SpongeBob looked at his shirt, and saw all the food stains. "I guess I could use some freshening up," he said. "So…uh…why don't we both order another burger?"

"I've kind of lost my appetite now," Sandy dully responded.

"Uh…me, too," said SpongeBob. They then both left the restaurant.

The waiter returned afterwards, only to see that everybody had left!

"Hey, where did everybody go?" he asked, confused. Then his confusion transformed into anger. "You'll pay for this!" he then said. "Literally!"

SpongeBob and Sandy walked to Sandy's treedome. Although Patrick had basically ruined the couple's night out, he knew that Sandy still would love him.

"So, Sandy, you want to, you know?" SpongeBob happily asked Sandy, pulling his arms towards her.

"SpongeBob, I hate to say this, but…" Sandy nervously replied, "I'm kind of not in the mood for kissing tonight." SpongeBob's heart sank. "You were…should I say, a bit of a slob at dinner."

"As I said, that wasn't me, that was Patrick!" SpongeBob corrected her.

"Patrick may be weird and all, but I know that y'all did it. Good night, SpongeBob," she said to SpongeBob, annoyed, as she closed the door as she walked into her home.

Shortly after, SpongeBob then saw Patrick and Mindy, laughing as they walked past, with ice cream. And they were holding hands!

"Hi, SpongeBob!" Patrick greeted him.

"Hi, Patrick," SpongeBob greeted him back, in a sad voice.

SpongeBob slowly, and quite sadly, walked the way home.

Things aren't looking good for SpongeBob and Sandy, although they are for Patrick and Mindy, but will they get better? Stay tuned!


End file.
